The present invention relates to rotating tools for metal removing machining and, more particularly, to rotating tools comprising a plurality of elongated members.
In rotating tools such as reaming tools, it is often necessary to use tools having large diameters and/or lengths. Often, the tools have bodies made of cast iron or other heavy materials. Conventional tools can be too heavy for some machine spindles. While it is possible to make the tools out of material with relatively light weight, such as aluminum, aluminum can be difficult to machine.
It is desirable to provide a solution to the above-mentioned drawback.